Cogs, Gears and Screws
by Addiekinz
Summary: Though the cogs and wheels can spin in his machines it seems that no one has the last screw to his heart. Though she was just a doctor, she looked at him, with his scruffy appearance, and she saw an adorable man. Louis x OC Rated M for safety measures


Yeah, so this is my first swing at this so judge fairly. Taken from Magical Melody.

Though the cogs and wheels can spin in his machines it seems that no one has the last screw to his heart. Though she was just a doctor, she looked at him, with his scruffy appearance, and she saw an adorable man. Louis x OC

**Disclaimer;;** I don't own it, never will. Trust me; I'd be flipping if I did own it. And you ALL would owe me mass moniesss.

* * *

She swore… It was late and the lights were still on. Alex, her boss, had gone on to bed a long time ago, sleeping with his adorable blue locked wife, Gina. She was the last one up and she knew that doing the night shift was a difficult conquest, especially since she was more of the morning fairy than the night crow.

"Mahhh…" Shana swore with a fervor that could put Jamie, the recent king of the curse, to shame. She hated her late hours and most of all she hated how hard it was to focus so late. She had half a mind to go next door and get sloshed with Dan and Ronald. She loved hanging with them. Looking at the clock tick as she sat at her desk, she wondered absentmindedly who would get hurt so late at night?

"Boooorrriiinnngggg…" her body felt heavy and lethargic. She was sure that sleep would try to wash over her soon, as she had started to nod off.

And then something happened.

A man with a scruffy appearance came running in, his eyes wide and frightened. She quickly scanned him over and saw his arm bleeding, a small trail of blood following behind him. Her own eyes widened at the scene. Pushing back slight hemophobic thoughts, she rushed over to him, gauze in hand. "Holy! Christ, are you OK?" She had yet to learn his name, but that wasn't important at the moment. The man was bleeding for Christ sakes!

Setting him down, she quickly went to work, discovering that he had not nicked his radial artery, and the cut wasn't even that deep. "You're lucky, a little deeper and you would have died. Still it's bleeding a lot. I'm gonna add a salve that hurries the process of coagulation and heals the wound faster. Then I'll stitch you up," she smiled up to him from her position over his arm. Brushing red hair out of her face with the clean part of her hand, she showed him how to put pressure on the wound to hinder the flow of blood.

Searching around for the salve, she heard him murmur something. "Reserve your strength. You lost a lot of blood it seems, so don't push yourself…" She ordered, grabbing jars off the shelf, trying to find the stupid salve.

_Right in the back… Just fucking great,_ she growled inwardly, and grabbed a pair of sterile gloves. Slipping them on, she opened the jar and made the man move the gauze so she could get to the wound properly. Coating the gash, she focused on his breathing more than her own. It sounded normal. He was real lucky. He seemed really shy too.

As soon as the lesion was applied generously with the ointment, she looked to his face, it pale and frightened. The man was a cutie, large glasses that covered the majority of his face and big brown eyes that just screamed every emotion he had. He probably wasn't a very good liar.

Grabbing a needle and a stitching bobbin, she started to thread the long, curved needle to get ready to close up the wound. "This may hurt a bit, but please bear with it… It's needed or else the wound won't heal correctly…" She stated this confidently, even though she had only stitched up Jamie and Jack. Those two always seemed to get hurt, one way or another…

The needle punctured the skin and the man winced, a horrible grimace spreading upon his face. "Sorry…" She counted as she continued to stitch up the wound, pursing her lips as she got to over ten stitches. When she hit twenty her lips turned down into a chagrin expression, disliking how many stitches the gash needed.

"Twenty-seven stitches…" she looked to the stitches in the man's arm, removing her blue nitrile gloves. She felt horrible for him and it didn't help that she was usually supervised by Alex.

"Follow me sir," she stood, leading the man to the bed for patients. "I'm making you stay over night for observation. You may leave when and if Dr. Alex says it's OK," she gave a stern but caring push towards the bed… And then she realized she never got his name.

"Sir what is your name? I'm not one for hanging around people, so I wouldn't know you by your face alone if we've met before…" she looked to him. Watching him shake his head with a small smile on his face, he looked towards her, the smile growing.

"Louis… My name is Louis…" His voice was light and wispy, slightly hoarse from what would have been him screaming his head off. She smiled softly, and pulled up the stool from the left of the bed and sat down next to it, getting comfortable. "Ahh… th-th-thank you for taking c-c-care of me so late… I was actually a l-little worried that no one w-would be in here at th-this hour…"

"We're open 24/7, which really sucks for me because I'm stuck with the night shift mostly." Shana giggled, and held out a hand. "I'm Shana Blaise-Collette. At your service, Louis."

She blushed as he shyly took her hand, shaking it slowly as to not jostle his now injured other arm, resulting in even more pain in his body. "Thank you, Shana… Really, thank you…"

She smiled, patting the dark-brown hair, loving the disarrayed locks as they slipped through her fingers. "Get some rest Louis. I'll stay up to monitor your progress. So sleep…"

A nod came from the man as he laid back into the pillow, finding a comfortable position that didn't cause him great pain. Shana ran her fingers through her long red locks, looking over to the man with mahogany tinted orbs as he slowly drifted into slumber.

"Well, there goes my boredom…" She chuckled to herself quietly, returning to her desk to write up a repot on the man who was sleeping not only a few feet away…

* * *

Gah… D= I had to re-write this so many times because my laptop kept overheating. Finally I said enough and started saving every paragraph.

Hope you liked it, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

This is the first chapter; there will be about ten or so, thinking on how much I like this pairing. I'm planning on a bit of fluff next one and then some heavier stuff, so rated M just to be safe.


End file.
